toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Family
The Clark Family are recurring and guest characters in Rewritten, Justice, ''and ''Contact. In terms of the series narrative, the Clark Family is a prominent Toon rabbit family that resides in Toontown Central. For many decades, the Family have operated the Trolley Depots, which have become increasingly more defunct as the years progressed. After Exodus, the Trolley Depots were transitioned into Gag Shops, and the twelve Clark children assumed the clerk posts at each shop. Parents Cork Clark Cork Clark is the family patriarch and father of the twelve children. His first appearance was in "Doomsday." Cork is the blood descendent of the Clark family, whereas Kara married into it. He briefly appeared in "By a Preponderance" when his son, Herb, was cured of his Togness. He returned in "This Too Shall Pass" when he and his children melted gags for the Deluge. Cork and his family survived the Deluge in "Split the Heavens." Kara Clark Kara Clark is the family matriarchy and mother of the twelve children. Her first apperance was in "Doomsday." She reappeared in "By a Preponderance" when her son, Herb, was cured of his Togness. She returned in "This Too Shall Pass" when she and her children melted gags for the Deluge. Kara and her family survived the Deluge in "Split the Heavens." Children Bill Clark Clara Clark See: Clerk Clara Clara Clark is one of, if not the, most prominent member of the Clark Family in terms of the Storytime series narrative. She works out of Toontown Central and is often seen in the capacity of being the main contact between the Toon Resistance and the Toontown gag shops. She was one of the inaugural members of the Toon Resistance in its early days and was regarded by Eileen Irenic as one of the better fighters in the Toon arsenal. Clark Clark Clark Clark made an appearance in "Doctor Who?" when he, along with his sister, Clara, were refilling gag orders for the Toon Resistance. Clark made another appearance in "They Came From the North" when he and other Toons learned of the arrival of Cartonians. In "Truth Will Out," Clark babysat the five non-fox Cartonians with his sister and fellow Gag Shop Clerk, Clara. This was done while their sponsors were having a meeting about them. In "This Too Shall Pass," Clark and Clara melted down drop gags to use in a serum that would intensify rain clouds over Toontown in the Deluge. Doe Clark See: Doe Clark Doe Clark works as a gag shop clerk in Melodyland, and was later elected to the Toon Council in "Voice to the Chorus" to represent that neighborhood. She ran against her brother, Ray. Herb Clark See: Herb Clark Herb Clark was left behind in Exodus, the only member of the Clark family to suffer this fate. He was converted into a Tog at the Final Battle and remained a shell of his former self until he was cured in the second season episode "By a Preponderance." Jill Clark Lenny Clark Lenny Clark ran for the Councillorship of the Brrrgh in "Voice to the Chorus," but lost to Slate Oldman. Peaches Clark Peaches appeared in "Darkness on the Edge of Town" when Eileen Irenic and Chief Constance Miller burst into her gag shop and deduced that Herb Clark was actually a traitor to the Toons. In "By a Preponderance," Peaches was in charge of funneling as much gags to Sellbot Headquarters as possible for the upcoming attacks on all four Cog HQs. Penny Clark Penny Clark appeared in "Castle on the Cliff" as one of the Toons summoned to Lawbot Headquarters for jury duty. She was in the same group as Piggy Pie. Though Piggy was ultimately dismissed for her heated remarks, Penny Clark delivered unbiased statements that earned her a spot on the jury in the case against Clarabelle Cow. Penny appeared in "By a Preponderance" when the jury of twelve voted 7-5 in favor of conviction of Clarabelle Cow. Penny appeared again in "Banners High" in a flashback scene depicting the jury's deliberation in which a Legal Eagle, actually Flippy Flopper, voted in favor of conviction, tipping the scale. Phil Clark Ray Clark Ray Clark ran for the Councillorship of Melodyland in "Voice to the Chorus" against his sister, Doe. He ultimately lost to her. Ray returned in "This Too Shall Pass" when he and Doe were assigned to melt squirt gags into a serum to use in the Deluge. Because their gags were predominantely water already, they were the set of Clark siblings to finish first, much to the chagrin of the others. Will Clark Will Clark ran for the Councillorship of the Docks in "Voice to the Chorus," but ultimately lost to Barnacle Barbara. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Clark Family Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters